


Come Unto Me

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: trueblood100, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After turning Eric is amazed at how fast he healed. Godric is just as amazed by Eric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Unto Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Come Unto Me  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Godric/Eric  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** After turning Eric is amazed at how fast he healed. Godric is just as amazed by Eric.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com)

Eric quickly undressed and stared down at himself. For someone who had been near death’s door not too long ago he couldn’t believe how fast he had healed. Slowly, he ran his hand down his chest. 

A look of indulgence spread across Godric’s face as he watched his progeny. He couldn’t stop a smile from appearing as Eric continued to touch himself in wonder. Finally, he couldn’t take it any longer. He held out his hand. “Come unto me, Eric.”

Nothing or no one could’ve stopped Eric from stepping into his maker’s arms. He would have killed anyone who tried.


End file.
